In The Moonlight
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Based on a picture I made. McKinley's having a Halloween dance, costumes, music, the whole shebang... But all Kurt and Dave care about is a sexy game of cat an mouse or rather werewolf and vampire.


**A/N: **I drew a picture and well… I figured why not make a story. (Put the link together to view pic) .com/art/A-Kurtofsky-Halloween-252176221

**In The Moonlight**

"David, there is nothing to talk about," laughed Kurt nervously as they walked out of the school building and towards the parking lot, he grimaced at the lisp like sound his clip in fangs made him have.

They had been at the school Halloween dance when Dave had asked him to talk. Kurt straightened his puffy sleeves and collar, he was used to wearing scarves all the time but the high cotton that was tied up around his neck with a by the crimson ascot was starting to itch. He heard Dave let out an annoyed grunt, which made Kurt look at him but not for the reason Dave had been hoping. Kurt felt a smile spread on his face at the sight before him. While Kurt had gone for the classic vampire for Halloween, Dave had shocked Kurt by putting a little more creativity into his outfit. His jeans and t-shirt were tattered and torn looking, fake Spock ears had been covered in fur, his hair was unkempt and messy, black fake nails were on the jock's fingertips, a fake brown tail swung as Dave turned to glare at him, thick slanted eyeliner covered his eyes, where one could tell he'd purposely not shaven the past two days, and Kurt couldn't help glance at Dave's fake canines, larger than Kurt's clip in.

"Kurt stop snickering!" yelled Dave, but his lisp nearly made Kurt break into hysterics, "I'm serious, we need to talk about this."

"About what David," said Kurt calming himself.

"About your comments Kurt, I don't care if you make them…. But I'd like to know where we stand?" asked Dave, his shoulder's slumping in frustration and his arms crossing.

"Outside the school," said Kurt hopefully, having slight trouble not staring at Dave's arms.

"Kurt, you know what I mean. If I even made one comment about how you look tonight, you'd scoff and walk off. But every time I come near you to talk, you make a comment, and Kurt, there pretty misleading," said Dave with a groan, that Kurt wanted to call a whine in the current costume, but he was more focused on what Dave had said in the beginning.

"What do you think of my outfit David?" asked Kurt as Dave sat down on the ground.

"Really Kurt? Not the point. If you want to be friends, you can't just toss shit around like that without me questioning what you, because honestly it pisses me off that you say shit like that so casually and every time I compliment your or make a joke you throw a fit and storm off."

"David… what comments do you have on my costume," said Kurt.

He knew his face was a little warm, he really wanted to know what Dave thought of his vampire clothes, he didn't really know why, but he needed to hear it. Senior year was in mid-swing and Kurt didn't know how the handle their friendship. It would be easy to tell Dave he liked him, really, because he knew Dave had a thing for him…. But there was something about being the one pursued, instead pursuing someone else, it made Kurt feel… well he felt sexy, and right now, he couldn't help but feel a little flustered. He'd seen Dave give him a complete look over all night, and at one point had seen him go scarlet when Kurt had put his hands on his hips and given him a questioning look. Kurt hoped he wasn't misreading this whole thing…. He sighed and decided to see what became of it if he showed a little more interest tonight, so far all it had done was confuse Dave….. Kurt smirked and crouched extremely close to where Dave sat. He was dressed as a vampire, on Halloween, and Dave was just sitting there, in ripped clothes and pointed ears, it was like a twisted fantasy.

"Kurt, seriously. Answer my question first. Where do we stand…." Dave stopped talking as he finally saw Kurt's face right by his neck and his hands gliding along his shoulders, he gulped, Kurt saw blood flush in his face, "K-Kurt… what.. what are you doing?"

"Answering your question," said Kurt, he should have felt awkward and nervous but he didn't.

He dragged his fangs openly over Dave's exposed neck, giving a sharp bite as he felt the jugular, he heard Dave give a slight whimper, Kurt felt his body react to it, he could honestly say he'd never had a creature fantasy, but now he knew he was going to have them. Kurt gasped as Dave swung around and pinned him to the ground. Kurt looked wide-eyed up at Dave, almost moaning at the sight of Dave's hazel eyes, almost golden from the emotions, which made Dave's costume a hell of a lot more sexy.

"That's your answer?" asked Dave, the smirk on his face making Kurt whimper slightly, his eyes widened at his own reaction, but he gasped as Dave nipped across his jaw, the canines pinching a little, but making him moan without much regard, "Your costume is a bitch… so many tight layers… but too many layers."

"Maybe… maybe," Kurt's face flustered at his own thoughts and he bit his lip, but he took a dive at it, "Maybe you could help me loose a c-couple."

"What?" asked Dave, he looked alert, but Kurt saw the emotions run in his eyes and smirked, Kurt had a sudden urge to make this into a little game.

He used Dave slight shock to sit up and push Dave back on his haunches. His pale hands lingered over Dave's shoulders and the shreds of it. He looked up at Dave's face slowly, shock written all over it, but Kurt felt more than a little turned on by the blatant desire in his eyes. Kurt stood up and he saw the blank look of rejection run through Dave's face as he remained on his legs, Kurt smirked and looked at the empty parking lot and bushes.

"But…. You have to catch me first," whispered Kurt into Dave's ear as he bolted through the bushes, Dave sat there in shock a few seconds before a grin spread on his face before he bolted into the darkness after the fleeting 'vampire.'

Kurt felt giddy as he dodged behind trees, but he really wanted to play into this…. Who knew this role playing was so… exciting. He heard Dave thrashing behind him and his chest pounded as well as a few other organs. Dave glanced around the trees, trying to see which way Kurt went. His mind was racing, he had no idea why this was such a turn on, this whole chase and conquer think. He heard a rustle of fabric and looked at the trees, he saw a glimpse of white and smirked, sneaking around the tree, he blinked to see one of Kurt's shirt ruffle things tied to a branch. He heard snickering and saw Kurt run back out, _Oh, that's how it's gonna be?_

Kurt slid near some bushes and took off his over vest and placed it around the small shrub as he heard heavy feet thrashing through leaves. He ran a few feet away and watched as Dave came panting into the area, Kurt had to cover his mouth to stop his heavy breathing. He could still hear a little music coming from the school, maybe they should be worried about being caught, he jumped as Dave ran towards him, and he bolted snickering. He ran back out into the darkness of the parking lot but on the dead end near the staff parking where no cars were. He looked around for anything, but two hands snatched his waist and shoved him against the wall, pinning him there with their body, Kurt gasped and moaned at the same time.

"Damn, should have let you run a little more… you still have too many layers on," muttered Dave in Kurt's ear, his voice low and breathy, Kurt whimpered slightly as Dave grabbed his hips.

"What would be the fun… in you not taking them off for me," said Kurt, sliding his hands around Dave's shoulders.

"Fine by me," said Dave, pulling at the buttons gently, he didn't want Kurt to freak out over broken clothes.

"David," he looked up at Kurt's half lidded eyes, "Fuck the clothes, they're not designer."

Dave smirked and yanked at the clothes, he heard ripping but he couldn't look away from Kurt's eyes and then his lips, small fangs showing every time he gasped. Dave licked his lips and then bit Kurt's lip gently, Kurt bucked into him, causing them both to gasp. Kurt yanked at Dave's shirt and threw it to the concrete behind them as he finally got it off.

"Kurt, are you…" Dave didn't get to finish his question as Kurt's legs moved to wrap around his as he was yanked into a fiery fanged lip-lock.

Dave yanked Kurt's hips up to help him, his knee supporting him up. The result was wonderful friction between their hips. Kurt gasped and whined into the kiss while Dave whimpered a few times and his body let out a slight growl as Kurt's hips hit his at the right angle.

.=.=.

"We should leave," said Finn, ducking down from the bush to cover his face.

"Yes… this is… awkward," said Rachel, still watching wide-eyed from the bushes.

"Hummel just bit him," said Azimio, eyes agape as his fake antennas bounced as he shook his head.

"Well Karofsky is growling, so…" said Puck, eyes wide as he watched.

"Guys.. we should go… now," said Finn, he felt panicked, he didn't want to hear his brother getting it on with Karofsky.

"They stopped," whispered Rachel, "Why?"

"OH MY GOD! WILL YOU PERVERTS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" came a shrill yell from the other side of the bushes.

"Shit! Kurt saw us! RUN!" yelled Puck, nearly running Finn over.

**THE END**


End file.
